A Blond's Heat
by Kaitoukidchan
Summary: As the tital says Naruto is in heat. The one he likes is Sasuke. Naruto has known he was gay for awhile. How this goes. It's a 2-shot. Don't write many fics like this.
1. Chapter 1

Notes=Naruto and Sasuke couple;Family like sand-siblings. Naruto is in heat. The problem...he knows who he likes but doubts Sasuke cares for him after everything they went throught. Sasuke returned after killing Itachi and knowticed Naruto's issue with his Sharingan. Remember, Sasuke saw Naruto was a jinchuriki when he was with Orchimaru when they first returned.

So this is a Naruto and Sasuke couple.

Chapter 1

Naurto P.O.V

I was in pain for the last few weeks. Masturbating even hurt! I winced when Sasuke accidently hit me in a painfull area while we sparred. He sighed. "Let's take a break. You're in no shape to fight." he said. "I'll be..." I began and fell to my knees and he grinned amused. "See dobe. Can't even stand up. How long have you been in heat?" he whispered so only I heard. I blushed but was glad he told no one.

"Over a week but you met Pervy Sage and you know we have Kakashi-sensei. I don't want some book about me and it's embarrassing and I am a virgin and I already like someone and...!" Tears were now falling.

Sasuke gently picked me up. "Shhhh. I think you're going to rest at my place." he said. I turned beat red at this. We were heading there when we bumped into the sand siblings who had business with Granny Tsunade. Gaara had Kazkage business with her and was staying a few weeks to talk to her. "How are you Sasuke and how about you Naruto?" he asked. "Leaveing training early. Naruto isn't feeling well." Sasuke said.

Gaara looked me over. He had once been a jinchuriki and I was pretty sure he reconized the signs.

Normal P.O.V

Flushed face, pained expression...sore hands and the tears. Gaara sighed. He also knew that Naruto liked Sasuke a lot. "And he's staying with you?" the red head asked. Sasuke nodded. "Why?" Sasuke asked. "I think he should stay with people who he sees as family. My siblings and I looked after him when no one else did at times. We'll tell you if anything is wrong." Gaara said. Sasuke looked worried. "Gaara it's not a common..." he began.

"I know. I used to be in his shoes." the red head said.

"Take him to our apartment and draw him a bath." he told Temari. His sister nodded.

-Later-

Naruto P.O.V

I closed my eyes trying to will the pain away but it didn't go away. The bath helped a bit. "Here you go, kid. Some warm blanket. Get some rest." Kankuro said. "Sasuke isn't mad is he?" I asked.

"He's worried. You apparently collasped in training trying too hard." Kankuro said, checking on me. "You're lucky we were coming here, Naruto."

I had heard the only way to get rid of heat was to tell the person you liked. Kankuro gazed at me. "You should try telling him. The worse thing he could do is say no. He's stuck on your team and Sai will chase him down due to his Black Ops training

if he tries to hurt you." Kankuro said. I smiled. Sai and Sakura were now a couple. "Thanks Kankuro." I said.

-When Gaara Returns-

Normal P.O.V

"How is he?" Gaara asked. "In pain, Love." Kankuro said(the 2 are together). Gaara sighed at this and sat on Kankuro's lap. "I think Sasuke cares if it means anything. He's stubborn and an ass but he returned and he had to return for a reason and he sticks close to Naruto the most out of anyone." Kankuro said. "True so most likely." Gaara said. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Naruto P.O.V

I told the sand siblings thanks and that I was going to talk to Sasuke now. I approached him after training. Sakura and Sai knew I liked him too but Sai didn't think it was a good idea and thought Sasuke would just hurt me. Sai was like a protective older brother. He seemed to see me as a younger brother too especially after our first mission.

"Is something wrong Naruto?" he asked. I sighed. "Sasuke I am going to be in pain for awhile. As I said, I only like one person. That person is you but I would go through hell for you. I already went through a snake and a snake ass hole so I honestly...!"

He silenced me with a kiss. "I love you too, dobe! I have for awhile. It's the only reason I came back and tolerated Sai's death glares." he said. I smiled as he held me no matter how much it hurt. He sighed. "How about we take care of your heat dobe? I know how." he said. I blushed at this.

He then lead me to the Uchia compound.

-Later-

Sasuke P.O.V

I remembered him telling me he was a virgin. I kissed him gently again reassuring him I wouldn't hurt him. I then lead him to my bed and pulled him onto it. Naruto curled up onto it and watched as I pulled off his pants and then gently pushed one finger and then 2 and then prepared him gently and soon got on top of him. "Ready?" I asked. He nodded. Then I shoved myself in and out of him slowly so it

wouldn't hurt him too much. I kissed and nipped along his neck so he felt good too. He nuzzled against me, holding on to me as I fucked him. Soon I came and we finished up. He curled up next to me. "Can I stay the night with you?" he asked.

I smiled. "Was going to ask if you wanted to live here so you wouldn't have to deal with the villages abuse and stuff. I would be able to look after you more." I said, playing with his hair. He needed to be checked on. He ate nothing but ramen at times if no one did. He blushed at this. "Ok. I would love to live with you, teme!" he said, smileing.

I grinned and kissed him on the forehead. Then we both fell asleep.

-The Next Day-

Naruto P.O.V

I woke up and made breakfast for us. It was eggs and sasuage. Sasuke woke up smelling it. "You can cook! Amazing." he said smileing. I nodded as he ate a piece of toast that I cooked. Then we headed off to training.

Notes=That's it. Don't write many where he goes into heat or anything. But thought if he did his mate would either be Sasuke or Kiba. Kiba because he can smell it and Sasuke due to the whole rival complex. 


End file.
